Of Magic and Chakra
by ZackTheBloody
Summary: I'm Back -Coughing in backround- Sorry Sis... Were back with a whole new story, if you wanna know why we were gone pm othere then that enjoy! NaruSakuOc, SasuHina, OcOc bye!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Magic and Chakra**

**Hey all it's Zack!**

**And Jess!**

**Zack: Were back from a Brake/Tech Difficulty**

**Jess: We Pray our old Dell is resting in Peace in the Junk yard.**

**Zack: Yup well this is our story it's a Story where Naruto is a Ninja/Mage**

**(Jess is pouting)**

**Zack: I'll bite...**

**Jess: Magnus...**

**Zack:** **Oh... You see Magnus is Naruto's teacher.**

**Jess: But in OUR FF7 story... which is saddly sleeping with our Dell... Magnus is the bad guy so when he said he wanted to use him it ticked me off...**

**Zack: Magnus is based of Jess's ex...**

**(Jess Smacks Zack into Oblivion)**

**Jess: I hope you enjoy.**

**Ch 1: The Past, the Awakening, and The Mage.**

At times we wonder why thing turn out like they do. At this time Naruto wondered the same thing, as Orochimaru sealed of Naruto's Kyubi power he wondered why he suddenly felt stronger. So as the lights went out in his head and the Kyubi's voice fell into the darkness he received his answer.

"I've been waiting a long time to see you again Naruto-chan." A warm and kind voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked in the darkness of his mind.

"You don't remember us?" Said a second voice.

"Who are you two?" He said to the darkness.

"They are you're Kaa-san and Tou-san and I am your master can't you remember us?" said a third voice.

At the moment it was said something awoke in side and the memories of a long ago flooded Naruto's mind. Memories of three people appeared, his tou-san, his kaa-san, and his master.

_Six years ago_

A young Naruto sat in a chair across from him was a silver haired man who he met in the market that morning. The man had saved him from a beating and so Naruto invited him to have Ramen with him. The man was tall 6'4" dressed in a black duster a silver colored shirt and black pants on his left had was a tattoo that looked like a seal and a katana hung on his back.

"I'm happy you are safe Naruto-kun." Said the man.

"Thanks to you Magnus-san!" He said happily.

"Well it was my pleasure to help after all you are very special." The man named Magnus said.

"Me?" Naruto said pointing to himself.

"Yes you are Naruto you have the power of Magic sealed deep within you, and on top it is the rarest of all magic, Void Magic, the power of light and darkness, the rarest of rare." Magnus said.

"Magic? Like in stories I read!?" Naruto said with a wonderment in his eyes.

"Yes I have searched long and hard to find another who can use magic like my own." Magnus said.

"Cool so are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I shall." Magnus said.

_One year later, Naruto's birthday._

"Naruto." Magnus said as Naruto looked up from a book about famous Void users.

"Yes Master?" Naruto asked.

"I have a gift for you." Magnus said.

"Really!" Naruto said ecstatically.

"Come Naruto." Magnus said getting up. Magnus rented a flat where in he had taught Naruto magic for the last year. It was close to Naruto's hole in the wall apartment so where he could hide if he was being chased by villagers.

Magnus and Naruto made there way to the top of the Kage's monument where a spell circle sat on the floor.

"Naruto…" Magnus begain. "I want you to stand on this seal and close your eyes. Then I want you to make a wish no mater how grand or how tiny it may be and this seal shall grant you it." He said to his student.

Naruto stepped onto the circle and closed his eyes and his mind was then racked with questions of what to wish for. Finally his mind stopped and only one thing could be said.

"My Family." He whispered.

Suddenly there was a light as bright as the sun and holding on to him was a red haired woman and a blond man. As Naruto's eyes opened he could only stare at the two.

'This is my Kaa-san and Tou-san?' He thought to himself.

"My, such a pure wish I have never seen." Magnus said rubbing his chin.

"Where… are we?" Said the woman who had just come to.

"Welcome Naruto-kun's Kaa-san you are in Konoha." Magnus said.

"Naruto… chan?" The woman said.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto said hugging into the woman.

Looking down at the boy she could tell it was her son the second he hugged her she mearly bent down and hugged him back.

"My baby… my Naruto-chan has Kami-sama granted me a gift to meet with you?" She said in a husked tone as tears ran down her cheek.

"Where…" Came the weak voice of the man.

"And now his Tou-san is awake as well." Magnus said.

"Tou-san!" "Minato!" The two said.

"Huh Kushina-chan… and who's this?" Minato said.

_Hour Later_

Magnus was sitting alone on the First Hokage's head thinking in silence when he heard Minato and Kushina come up.

"You know you shouldn't leave Naruto he might think this has all been a dream if he wakes up and you're not there." Magnus said.

"It's ok we have kage clones with him." Minato said.

"Oh…" He said.

"Naruto is a good boy." Kushina said.

"Yes he is…" Magnus said.

"Has… you know… he been treaded differently?" Minato asked.

"Hai…" Magnus said.

"Stupid Sarutobi all I ask was he be treated as he should have and he can't do that!" Minato screamed.

As Magnus was about to say something a scream roared out and the three ran to Naruto. Naruto was glowing red and his eyes went from blue to red his fingers clawed and his teeth fanged.

"What's happening!?" Minato screamed.

"I feared this, the Kyuubi is afraid! He can feel the changes in Naruto he senses the Void magic. For it is the Void magic that could defeat him! I must seal him before he gathers more power!" Magnus yelled.

Magnus glowed silver as he spoke. "Oh ancient world of light and dark which controls all things grant me thy strengths to seal this beast back to the void. Void Art: Terra Seal!"

Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by a seal that, unfortunitly, did nothing but anger Kyuubi more.

"Why isn't it working!" Kushina said.

"The Kyuubi is to strong!" Magnus screamed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Minato asked.

"… Yes there is… but it shall cost us our lives to do." Magnus said.

"Well do it!" Kushina yelled. "If Naruto-chan is safe that is all that maters to us!"

"Well said Kushina-san." Magnus said as he glowed silver again. "Hold hands around Naruto."

The three surrounded Naruto and closed there eyes as Magnus spoke again. "Oh ancient ones of time once past grant us you power and seal this demon once more… Now take our live to silence this beast! Void Art: Alpha Life Seal!"

With a glow of a pale light Kyuubi was sealed again, around Naruto were two statues of his parents and a slowly petrifying Magnus. Naruto lay unconscious on the floor his hair was now white changed from the terror that the Kyuubi's near escape had caused him. Magnus raised his hand and cast a small spell turning his hair back to blond.

"I must say good bye but I know some day we will all meet again whe you can no longer here Kyuubi's voice our's will be the only ones there." He said as he finish petrifying and then the three adults broke into dust and flew of with the winds.

_Back to the present._

Naruto opened his eyes and stood there "I remember now."

"_Very unfortunate." _Magnus said inside his head.

"No…" Naruto said as he glowed silver.

"_What are you doing!" _Magnus yelled.

"Freeing you!" Naruto yelled. With a sudden flash the three were outside standing over Naruto.

"What just…" Kushina began but stopped as Naruto screamed in agony.

"Naruto released the seal giving us back our lives but in turn the Kyuubi is escaping again." Magnus said.

"Naruto!" Minato screamed.

Suddenly nine silver blades stabbed through Naruto. "I am the more powerful I will win!" Naruto yelled. "Void Art: Swords of Serena!"

"The Swords of Serena…" Magnus smiled. "When did he learn that?"

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"Serena was a Queen of Witches famous for never killing her opponent." Magnus said.

"How is that?" Kushina asked.

"With that sword magic right there, these swords stole her opponent's energy until they passed out, now they are absorbing the Kyubi's charka. But since the Kyubi is nothing more then charka…" Magnus said.

"It's killing Kyubi!" Minato and Kushina said together.

"Right you are…" Magnus said as the blades released from Naruto and fused into a single shortsword which slammed into the ground in front of Naruto. The sword had a design of a dragon on it and was black and purple in color next to it was a black holster in which one could hold the blade.

"Well, well, what a spectacle that was." Magnus said.

Naruto's hair slowly fadded from blond to silver as he stood up no longer 4"8' but now 5"4' and took the sword.

"Two things whats that sword called and you're clothing is ripped." Minato said.

"Rega…" Naruto said looking at the sword. "And Master if you don't mind."

"Right." Magnus said slapping his hands together as Naruto's clothing transformed into the same as his.

"Not what I would have pick…" Naruto said looking at it. "But it works. I have to go, I'm in the middle of the Chunnin exam."

"Good luck well see you at the tower." Minato said.

"Bye!" Naruto said takeing the sword in hand and heading in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura's chakra.

"Rega…" Magnus said. "The sword of Barhava (Bar-Ha-Va)…"

"Huh?" Kushina asked.

Magnus waved it off and spoke. "Just a realization of something I should have guessed long ago, well shall we Minato-san, Kushina-san."

As Naruto closed in on his friends charka he felt a wiked power. "What in the name of Kami… is this… Sasuke."

Landing he saw Sasuke in cursed form choking Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as the possessed Uchiha looked at him with demon like eyes.

"Naruto…" He said.

Naruto pulled out Rega and dashed at Sasuke with a speed that mad Guy look slow. Before Sasuke knew what was going on Rega had been stabbed into his curse seal.

"Rega!" Naruto screamed as the sword glowed white and Sasuke passed out. Naruto moved from Sakura "Fuck he's nearly killed her, her wind pipe is crushed."

"Na-Naruto…" Sakura spoke weakly.

"I'm here Sakura-chan you'll be ok." Naruto said.

"I… can always trust… I'm safe… when you're… here." She said before her eyes closed.

"Shit! Void Art: Event Reversal!" As he said it a silver light wrapped her crushed air way and slowly it snapped and crunched back into place. Naruto then made a familiar symbol as three clones appeared.

"Yeah boss!" The three said.

Naruto pointed at the first and said. "Carry Sasuke." He pointed at the next. "Find Fire wood." Then the last "Stand on guard and alert me if anyone that's not a friend comes close."

"Yes sir!" They said as they went to the jobs assigned to them.

A little later when things had settled Naruto sat down in the hollow tree he found to put his two knocked out friends he slowly closed his eyes and with a laugh said. "And they said I don't have the makings of a leader."

**Hey all Naruto here! Now that I have My Magic back the three of us can't lose but I'm still worried about Sasuke's transformation and i also have this crazy dream. I have a feeling things are gona get worse befor they get better. Stay tuned for...**

**Ch 2. The Void User, The Demon Sword, and the Curse Seal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Magic and Chakra**

**You it's Zack here with Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy, and thanks to my sister Jess's idea this is now a NaruSakuOc well Enjoy.**

**Ch 2. The Demon Sword, The Wolf, and The Curse Seal.**

**"Inner Speak"**

**_"Rega/Other Mage Weapons"_**

Naruto's Mental Realm

As Naruto's mind drifted into sleep he felt his mind pulled from his body through space and time as he traveled the world around him change. Final he came to a crushing halt in a time long passed he stood and looked around at where he was only to be amazed by the site. Naruto stood in a blue hall ten times the size of the Hyuuga manor the entire room was glowing a soft white and though no voice could be heard he could feel as though someone was calling to him.

Naruto walked down the hall for what seemed like a life time till he came to a door. The door had large chains on it and was covered in seal upon seal. Naruto put his ear to the door and closed his eyes to better hear on the inside he heard a familiar voice crying.

"Sakura…" Naruto said silently.

"Naruto… save me… help me… love me…" The voice beyond the door said.

"Hold on Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Naruto pulled out Rega and slowly chanted as he tried to speak, Rega suddenly spoke first.

_"**You're not ready to open this door Namikaze Naruto…"**_

"What the Fuck!" Naruto said throwing the sword.

_**"Ow! What the shit was that for you stupid mage in training!"**_ Rega spoke again.

"Y-Y-You can talk!" Naruto said pointing.

**_"A brilliant deduction baka! Of course I can talk you didn't know that!"_** Rega yelled.

"No…" Naruto said.

**_"… you didn't…"_ **It said almost shocked.

"No…" Naruto repeated.

**_"How the fuck did a baka who doesn't even know what I am SUMMON ME!"_** Rega said in a crying voice.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

**_"Lord Barhava why have you cursed me to this punishment! Was it the time I turned into a human and raped the maid! Or maybe it was the time I told the Witch Queen to shove me up her…"_**

"While I would love to hear you rant what are you?" Naruto said.

**_"… Right… well I am Rega the Demon Sword of the Void. Ultimate weapon of the Void Masters since the death of the Old Kingdom."_** Rega said.

"The Old Kingdom… that was three-hundred thousand years ago!" Naruto said.

**_"At least he knows a few things… Well as I was say I am the weapon of every Void Master since the Old Kingdom so this obviously means you have the making of a master."_** Rega said.

"Me a Master…" Naruto said with a daze/excited look.

**_"That's right but that's a LONG way away, you've barely made it of the starting line there kid."_** Rega said instantly deflating Naruto.

"So… what's behind the door?" Naruto asked remembering they were in front of it.

_**"That is you're future lovers mind, the two of you are connected via the Blue Corridor. The room you just left was that room, it connects you're mind to hers and hers to yours. But… it seems as though she doesn't want to be yours."**_ Rega said.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

**_"See all the chains on the door, now usually these chains are small and easily opened through a few minor actions letting the person get closer to there lovers true heart, you, on the other hand, have done something in the past that fortified the chains… any ideas?"_ **Rega asked.

"If it is who I think it is… not really… she's always hated me even when I tried to be nice to her…" Naruto said in thought.

_**"Then… I guess it would be alright if I did this… I'll try to open her memories and look to see if I can find something, this may take a while so I'll let you know what I find."**_ With that Rega and the door disappeared and Naruto woke up.

Naruto shook his head and stood up in the space. Shaking his head again he tried to peace what he saw together.

"Was it a dream… Rega…" Naruto turned to his sword but he got no answer. "Yeah that has to be it… I need some air." Naruto said stepping out into a cold night.

"Still dark…" Naruto thought as he started to walk. Naruto walked for a while till he heard a stream up ahead and decided to rest by it. He was still piecing together his past as he did his best to remember Magnus. He slowly recalled his days with the Mage, he remembered what he was thought, what he read, he slowly remembered it all. As Naruto sat piecing it all he suddenly was distracted by a small cry.

"Hello!" Naruto yelled to the voice. "Are you hurt call out I'll come find you!"

"Help me…" The voice said.

"I'm coming keep talking!" Naruto said.

"Help me…" It said again.

Naruto followed the voice for what felt like a mile till he came upon a dead wolf. Naruto looked around to see if anyone was around when he heard the cry again.

"Help me…" it said a final time.

Naruto looked around till finally he found the one calling him. To his supprise it did not come from a human it instead came from near the wolf, wraped up by the corps was a small ball of black and white, a wolf cub.

"Was this the one that was…" Naruto said as he came closer.

_"Stay away!"_ It barked.

"Woah!" Naruto yelled as he fell back from shock. "Y-Y-You talk!" Naruto said for the second time in one night.

_"You… understand our language?"_ the cub said as it lifted its head to show one blue and one silver eye shining through the dark.

"Cool two different color eyes!" Naruto said amazed.

_"Oh no you saw!"_ the little cub said hiding it's face.

"Saw what?" Naruto asked.

_"My eyes!"_ It said terrified.

"Um… what about them?" Naruto said confused.

_"You're going to hurt me to!"_ It said.

"Hurt you?" He asked.

_"Just like the others."_ It said.

"Why do they hurt you, the others that is?" Naruto asked.

_"They say I'm cursed, they say I should never have been born, they say I'm the reincarnation of a demon."_ It said.

"… I see… you to huh?" Naruto said looking down.

_"What do you mean?"_ the cub said looking up slightly.

"I mean, when I was a younger, I was hated and hurt by my people, for the same reason, they thought I was a demon to." Naruto said.

_"So you're like me?"_ it asked.

"Yup…" Naruto said. Suddenly it started to cry. "Hey what's the matter now?"

_"I finally found someone like me! I'm so happy that there's someone else who knows what it feels like!"_ the pup cried.

"Hey now don't cry… I have an idea lets me and you stick together that way we can help each other." Naruto said.

_"Ok! Can I call you master!"_ The wolf cub asked.

"If you want to… my name is Namikaze Naruto." Naruto said smileing.

_"I'm Tsuyayaka Yukiko!"_ the cub barked.

"Yukiko is a girls name… you're a girl?" Naruto asked.

_"I sure am! I even have a Va…"_ She started but was stopped.

"Ok I believe you don't say that next word!" He said

_"What Va…"_

"What did I say?!"

_"Sorry…"_

Later Naruto buried Yukiko's mom and said a prayer and the two walked back… or at least they were looking for the way back…

_"How can you not remember where you're going master?"_ Yukiko said.

"Hey this is a huge forest! I can't tell one tree from the next." Naruto said.

_"Master… are we going to die…"_ Yukiko said afraid.

"D-D-Don't be stupid I know it was around here… or maybe it was over there." Naruto said trying to remember.

_"Oh master maybe I can find it! Let me smell something of yours and I can maybe find it."_ Yukiko said.

"Lets hope… here." Naruto said as he held out his shirt to her.

_"Mmm… I found it… it's that tree right next to us…"_ Yukiko said pointing to the tree which had Naruto's clone passed out in front.

"Oh… WAKE UP BAKA!" He silently yelled.

"Oh sir nothing to report!" Naruto's clone said.

"Good job…" the real Naruto said annoyed before kicking it in the face and making it disappear.

As Naruto stepped in He was suddenly filled with the same corrupt feeling as before and looked down to see Sasuke slowly transforming again.

"Shit…" Naruto said as he pulled out Rega.

_"Master that sword… use that sword to erase the curse on him."_ Yukiko said.

"What how would you know something like that?" Naruto said.

_"I don't know I just do…"_ Yukiko said confused.

"What ever I'll go with it… Rega!" Naruto said as he stabbed the curse seal.

Suddenly Naruto was inside a room, this room was dim and portraits hung on the walls, but the portraits were all smashed.

"Where in Kami-sama am I?" Naruto asked.

**"Inside Sasuke's mind Naruto."** Came a voice. Naruto turned to see Sasuke looking back at him. **"Surprised to see me? I take it this is the first time you've done a mind dive…"**

"Mind…dive." Naruto asked.

**"You're a mage and you don't know what a mind dive is?"** the other Sasuke asked.

"No and… how did you know about me being a mage?" Naruto asked.

**"You don't remember? Oh well it'll come in time I'm sure."** The other Sasuke said. **"Well think of it like the Yanamaka Jutsus only… more… in-depth."**

"Huh?" Naruto said.

**"The Yanamaka Jutsu allows you to see memories… the Mind Dive Spell allows you to alter the mind and body." **Sasuke said.

"Thanks… um…" Naruto started.

**"Call me Inner Sasuke."** Inner Sasuke said.

"Right, Inner Sasuke." Naruto said.

**"You're here to get rid of that… thing aren't you? Its this way."** Inner said.

"Right…" Naruto said as the two began to walk.

The two walked at lest a mile when the came across a grand hall similar to the one in Naruto's mind save it was red instead of blue.

"Is this the Blue Corridor?" Naruto asked.

**"At one time… but then… she turned away from him."** Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

**"It's nothing."** He said. Suddenly there was a roar like an animal and a bird like beast descended upon them.

"What in the…" Naruto said.

**"That's the Curse Seal…" **Sasuke said.

"THAT'S THE CURSE SEAL!" Naruto screamed.

**"Well I can't hurt that thing so this is you're show." **InnerSasuke said moving back towards the wall.

"Coward!" Naruto yelled as Inner Sasuke just brushed it off.

Suddenly the beast roared in Naruto's face as Naruto simply held his nose.

"Ever hear of a mint my friend." Naruto asked. His response was a swing at him which he easily dodged. "Hey! Kage Bunshin!"

Suddenly a hundred Naruto clones grabbed the beast as Naruto gripped the sword. Naruto closed his eyes and felt a strange pull as if something was telling him what to do.

"Ok… Dragon Install!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the beast his sword starting to catch fire. Naruto's clones suddenly let go as Naruto pushed into the beasts chest and pulled the sword up cutting it into two burning peaces.

"I did it…" Naruto said only to see the beast regenerate.

**"No… you didn't…"** Inner Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" He said as the beast suddenly grabbed him and tossed him into the wall next to Sasuke. "Ow…" Naruto said as he slowly pulled out of the wall.

**"*Sigh* You can't kill it with a sword even an enchanted one… use something else."** Inner said.

"Like what!" Naruto said as Sasuke only did the 'I don't know' shrug. "Some help you are." Naruto thought for a second the looked at the sword. "Rega can you here me?"

**_"You want to know how to beat it?"_** it suddenly spoke

"That would help." Naruto said.

**_"Why don't you summon you're weapon."_** Rega answered.

"YOU ARE MY WEAPON!" Naruto yelled.

**_"Kid I'm a universal weapon I've been passed around from master to master like the village whore, what you need is a weapon made from you will your own weapon. The weapon in which you're will and desire is done."_ **Rega said.

"How do you do that?" Naruto asked.

**_"Sorry Rega is not here right now leave a message at the beep *Beep*"_ **Rega answered.

"Rega!!!" Naruto yelled. As he tried to get the weapon to respond the Curse Beast charged again. "Shit!" Naruto started to run as the beast chased him trying to figure a way to beat the beast.

Soon enough Naruto had run out of steam as the beast loomed over him. "Fuck I could die for real!"

_**"Are you seriously giving up?"**_ said a female voice.

"What the…" Naruto said.

**_"Yo what are you waiting for summon me!"_ **The voice said again.

"B-B-Bullet Magnum DES! (Desert Eagle Style)" Naruto yelled and with a thundering roar the beast dropped like a sack of bricks and eroded into dust. Naruto looked in his hand was a red Desert Eagle Handgun.

**_"It's about fucking time I was wondering if you would ever call me!"_** it spoke.

"You are?" Naruto asked.

_**"Bullet Magnum, but call me Bullet okay."**_ It said.

"Okay… Bullet." Naruto said.

**_"Well I hope you summon me again soon bye!"_** the gun said before it shrunk into a keychain.

"Um… ok…. What happened to talking… oh it's you the coward" Naruto said.

**"Hey good job Naruto." **Inner Sasuke said.

"Thanks…" Naruto answered.

**"Well there's one thing I have left to show you." **Inner Sasuke said.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

Inner Sasuke and Naruto walked for a while till they came to a red door wrapped in tighter chains then his door.

**"This is the Lovers room… read the name."** Inner said.

Naruto looked at the door on it, it said in gold letters 'Hyuuga Hinata'

**"The woman of his dreams… is one who only looks at you."** Inner Sasuke said.

"You're kidding me… that stalker… man I pity Sasuke." Naruto said.

**"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HINATA-CHAN IN FRONT OF ME!" **Inner Sasuke roared.

"Ok… so what should I do?" Naruto asked.

**"I don't know but… unless you help… I fear Sasuke will fall down the dark path… you the only man he can trust… help him find a way to escape the shadow his brother has cast in his heart… only you… and her… can help him."** Inner Said. **"Now get out!"**

"Master are you ok?" Yukiko asked.

Naruto looked down at Yukiko and then at Sasuke he was now breathing fine and the curse Tattoo was gone.

"Yeah Yuki… I'm fine." Naruto said lying down.

"Are you tired master?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"Can I sleep with you?" Yukiko asked.

"Sure…" Naruto said tired.

"Thank you…" Yukiko said as she curled up next to Naruto.

In Naruto's mind.

**_"This is odd… there's a second door…"_** Rega said looking at a door that suddenly appeared. As the sword floated over to the door it looked at the name. 'Tsuyayaka Yukiko' **_"Poor Naruto…"_**

The Next Morning.

Naruto was awoken early in the morning as he felt as though someone was moving into him. "Yukiko… you're pushing me…" He said half asleep.

"Sorry master…" Came a yawn.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto said as he suddenly felt something… squishy. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Yukiko who was no longer a wolf but instead a girl roughly five-five with half white half black hair, but naked. "Oh… this doesn't bode well…"

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo all i'm here to tell you that Magic and Chakra is gonna be out in two days. Jess has the USB it was saved on and she's in Albany NY.**

**I'm also here to present you with a prevew of two new fics one from Me, one from Cloud my brother.**

**Fate of the Namikaze. Rated:M (NaruSaku, OcHina, SasuOc)  
**

**What if Naruto wasn't alone? What if he had a sister? a brother? Both? What if someone took care of him and them till he was six, then Sarutobi was forced to erase that memorie? what happened? What will happen if Naruto Remebers? and What if there was a pair that didn't want these children to gather together again? People that even Mandara would bow to.**

**Watch as Naruto and his Brother and Sister fight not against mere men but the gods of death and darkness themselves.**

**Tales of Vesperia (Naruto Edition) (NaruSaku/YuriEsttel)**

**The Story of Vesperia, told with Naruto characters.**

**Yuri - Naruto**

**Esttel - Sakura**

**Carol - Konohamaru**

**Rita - Hinabi**

**Raven - Jiraiya**

**Repead - Kyuubi**

**Judith - Ino**

**Flinn - Sasuke**

**Commandant Alexei - Mandara**

**and more to be released.  
**


End file.
